callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
MP5K
Jeśli chodziło ci o wariant występujący w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare wejdź na stronę MP5. MP5K - pistolet maszynowy występujący w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 i Call of Duty: Black Ops. Prawdopodobnie powróci w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 }}|left=margin-right:1em;|margin-left:1em;}}" |- |colspan=2 style="text-align:center; margin: 0px; padding:0px;" | |- |colspan=2 style="text-align:center; font-size:larger; color:#FFFFFF; background:#000000; border-top:1px solid #999; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" |' }| }| }}' |- |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Obrażenia 40-20 (MP)}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Mnożniki obrażeń Głowa: 1.4, Tors: 1, Kończyny: 1 (MP) }} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Pojemność magazynka 30, 45 (przy zastosowaniu większego magazynka)}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Poziomy Atak, Gniazdo szerszeni, Nic po rosyjsku, Eksodus, Wróg mojego wroga}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Odblokowanie na Level 4 (Szeregowy Pierwszej Klasy)}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Koszt (Black Ops) }}}}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Amunicja Startowa 60 + 30 (MP)}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Maksymalna amunicja 360 (SP), 180 (MP)}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Czas Przeładownia 2.54s pełny 3.3s pusty}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Szybkotrzelność 850 strz./min., 1000 strz./min.(przy zastosowaniu dodatku Szybkostrzelny)}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Celność Duża}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Odrzut Mały}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Penetracja Mała}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Tryb ognia Ogień automatyczny}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Użytkownicy Milicja, OpFor, Internal Troops, US Army Rangers, Task Force 141, Navy SEALs, Kompania Cieni}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Ikonka style="vertical-align:middle;text-align:center" }} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Kill icon style="vertical-align:middle;text-align:center" }} |- | colspan=2 style="text-align:center; background:#000000; padding:0px;" | |} Kampania MP5K jest używane w misjach Atak, Gniazdo Szerszeni i Eksodus przez towarzyszących Rangersów, wielu przeciwników najczęściej w połączeniu z tarczą, a oprócz tego jeszcze przez członków Navy Seals i Task Force 141. W trybie multiplayer MP5K posiada przedni chwyt pistoletowy, jednak w kampanii go nie ma. W misji Wróg Mojego Wroga MP5K pojawia się z zamontowanym tłumikiem i celownikiem kolimatorowym. Multiplayer MP5K to jeden z pierwszych pistoletów maszynowych, odblokowany po osiągnięciu 4-go poziomu w momencie gdy gra oddaje do dyspozycji użytkownika system Create-A-Class. Ta broń ma wysoką szybkostrzelność przez co ma wysoki odrzut. Z tego powodu zabicie celu z odległości jest problematyczne szczególnie po uwzględnieniu bardzo niskich obrażeń i zasięgu. MP5K nie jest często spotykaną bronią z powyższych powodów. Gwoździem do trumny okazuje się tutaj PM UMP45, który jest odblokowywany na tym samym poziomie. Posiada lepszą celność, obrażenia i większy zasięg. Po zaaplikowaniu dodatku Szybkostrzelny rozrzut broni jest bardzo duży i ogranicza możliwość użycia MP5K do bliskich odległości. Celownik laserowy odrobinę zmniejsza rozrzut, jednak zwykły celownik nie jest bardzo dokładny więc gracze używają innych dodatków na przykład Powiększone Magazynki. Tłumik nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, ponieważ redukuje on i tak bardzo niski zasięg "na trzy strzały". W trybach Hardcore wystarczy jedno trafienie na bliski dystans i dwa na bardzo daleki, nie biorąc pod uwagę perku Moc Obalająca. Dodatki *Szybkostrzelny *Akimbo *Celownik Laserowy *Celownik Holograficzny *Tłumik *Celownik ACOG *Luneta Termowizyjna *FMJ *Powiększone Magazynki Galeria Mp5k 6.png|MP5K bez dodatków (SP) Mp5k 62.png|MP5K bez dodatków (MP) Mp5kiron 6.png|Przyrządy celownicze Mp5kr.JPG|Przeładowywanie MP5K Mp5kcropped.PNG|Worldmodel MP5K z kamuflażem arktycznym Mp5ksd 6.png|Ikonka MP5K 400px-MW2MP.jpg|Rosyjscy żołnierze z MP5K i tarczą Mw2mp5kdualwield.jpg|Dwa MP5K Call of Duty: Black Ops }}|left=margin-right:1em;|margin-left:1em;}}" |- |colspan=2 style="text-align:center; margin: 0px; padding:0px;" | |- |colspan=2 style="text-align:center; font-size:larger; color:#FFFFFF; background:#000000; border-top:1px solid #999; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" |' }| }| }}' |- |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Obrażenia 40-20 (MP)}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Mnożniki obrażeń Głowa: 1.4, Tors: 1, Kończyny: 1 (MP) }} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Pojemność magazynka 30, 45 (przy zastosowaniu większego magazynka)}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Poziomy Dekret Prezydenta}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Odblokowanie na }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Koszt (Black Ops) }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Amunicja Startowa 90 (MP)}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Maksymalna amunicja 600 (SP standardowo, 900 z większymi magazynkami), 240 (MP)}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Czas Przeładownia 2.9 pełny 3.2 pusty}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Szybkotrzelność 750 strz./min.}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Celność Średnio-wysoka}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Odrzut Mały}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" | Koszt (Zombie) 1000}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Penetracja }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Tryb ognia Ogień automatyczny}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Użytkownicy SOG}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Ikonka style="vertical-align:middle;text-align:center" }} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Kill icon style="vertical-align:middle;text-align:center" }} |- | colspan=2 style="text-align:center; background:#000000; padding:0px;" | |} Kampania MP5K pojawia się tylko w misji Dekret Prezydenta, gdzie jest wykorzystywany przez Masona (z powiększonymi magazynkami, celownikiem kolimatorowym i kamuflażem pustynnym). Jest również używany przez Franka Woodsa, ale bez dodatków. Multiplayer MP5K jest wyposażony w unikalny tłumik. Ma znacznie mniejszy odrzut i kołysanie na boki, niż jego odpowiednik w Modern Warfare 2. Jest odblokowany na poziomie 1, ponieważ jest to część klasy SMG. Jego szybkostrzelność spadła. MP5K jest jedną z najwolniejszych broni biorąc pod uwagę czas przeładowania każdego pistoletu maszynowego. Ze względu na duży rozmiar magazynka, załączając tłumik, MP5K jest dokładną i śmiercionośną bronią. Ze względu na wysoką moc, stosunkowo niski odrzut i pełną automatykę jest bardzo przydatne jako broń na początku gry w trybie multiplayer. Z tej broni można również świetne strzelać z biodra, co w połączeniu z jego siłą ognia może być przydatne w bliskich starciach. MP5K jest jedną z lepszych broni na początek gry w multiplayerze. Dodatki *Celownik Laserowy *Tłumik *Reflex *Celownik ACOG *Szybkostrzelny *Powiększone Magazynki Nazi Zombies W trybie Nazi Zombies MP5K można kupić za 1000 punktów na mapach Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of the Dead i Shangri-La. Amunicja do tej broni kosztuje dodatkowe 500 punktów. Po ulepszeniu można uzyskać broń zwaną MP115 Kollider. MP5K a MP115 Kollider Galeria Dla screenów z kamuflażami kliknij tutaj. MP5K_1st_Person_BO.png|MP5K bez dodatków MP5KadsBO.jpg|Przyrządy celownicze Reloadingmp5k.PNG|Przeładowywanie MP5K Nuketown Gameplay.png|MP5K z celownikiem kolimatorowym Woods mp5k.jpg|Woods trzymający MP5K Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 MP5K można zobaczyć na trailerze prezentującym tryb survival. Posiada zamontowany celownik kolimatorowy i holograficzny. Jego wygląd jest bardzo podobny do wariantu z Modern Warfare 2, ale posiada zamontowaną kolbę. MP5k_Holographic_MW3.png|MP5K z celownikiem holograficznym Ciekawostki Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *W kampanii MP5K nie posiada rączki. W multiplayerze taka rączka się pojawia, jednak worldmodel jej nie posiada. *W multiplayerze MP5K jest nazywane "MP5K z tłumikiem". Jednakże w kampanii jest określane jako "MP5KSD". *W kampanii MP5K jest drugą bronią używaną przez przeciwników wraz z tarczą taktyczną. *Numer seryjny MP5K to 081223SR. *Ikonka ukazuje MP5K z 20-nabojowym magazynkiem. Call of Duty: Black Ops *MP5K ma najdłuższą animację przeładowania ze wszystkich pistoletów maszynowych. *MP5K to jedyny pistolet, który nie akceptuje dodatku Rączka. *Na trailerach ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' MP5K miało inny dźwięk strzału. *MP5K w wersji gry na Wii ma inny dźwięk strzału. *Obrazek Create-A-Class MP5K pokazuje, że broń ma przełącznik rodzaju ognia ustawiony na półautomat, pomimo, że jest to w pełni automatyczna broń. Wideo Przegląd dodatków, Modern Warfare 2|300px|left Przegląd dodatków, Black Ops|300px|right Zobacz też *MP5 Kategoria:Broń